


I don't know what else to do but cry here with you

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(spoilers for season 3 up to what has aired) Rachel found him in a dark corner of the stage after everybody had gone. She knew the last thing he needed was to feel more alone and afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what else to do but cry here with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the drabble meme. Spoilers of an event that has already occurred in the first 3 episodes of season 3.

Rachel hesitated for a moment when she saw him sitting on a storage trunk behind one of the curtains. They had practiced all afternoon and everyone had chatted for a little while before they took off for the day.

Given the way she saw his shoulders shaking slightly in the dark corner and hearing his muffled sniffling, she guessed whatever he and Quinn had talked about before she left hadn’t been so great. She took a deep breath and walked up behind him, making sure to step heavily enough that he would hear; she didn’t want to startle him and she figured he might appreciate a moment to wipe his face off and change his posture.

“Hey, you did great on that lift with Tina today. You two really make a great pair in this number.”

He turned toward her as she walked around the trunk and seated herself next to him. “She’s the real talent, just makin’ me look good in the process.”

She leaned in to bump his shoulder slightly. “You need a ride home or anything? Looks like everyone else took off.”

“Nah, I’m gonna walk to the elementary building and wait for the munchkin to get out of her afterschool thing. Ma’s gonna pick us up there.”

“That sounds good. And it’s a nice day for a walk anyway.”

She let her thought trail off after that and they sat in silence in the darkened stage right wing for several minutes.

“She’s not thinkin’ straight. She keeps tellin’ me all this stuff and I just don’t know what to do about it,” he said quietly.

“Quinn? You were talking to her after rehearsal.”

“Yeah.” He shook his head, she felt the movement more than saw it. “She’s all confused and messed up in her head and she wants to get Beth back. She just…she doesn’t know what she’s doing and she’s screwing everything up.”

“The state will never grant her custody like this,” Rachel blurted, then took a breath and sorted her thoughts. “The adoption is legal and Quinn is an underage high school student with no job and no real means to support a baby. They won’t take her from Shelby like that to give her over to Quinn. Not like this.”

“I know. I know all that. It’s just…I’m scared this is going to screw shit up. I finally got to meet my little girl. And she’s incredible. I don’t want to lose her over somethin’ stupid. Not now. And I don’t want Quinn to end up losing her or hating herself even more because she pushes it too far.”

He sniffled again. He didn’t really try to hide it. He only ducked his head back down and shook his head as he swiped at his eyes.

Rachel realized then that she had silent tears running down her cheeks as well. She reached out in the dark and took his hand, squeezing it firmly. “We’ve all cried about this at one point or another,” she admitted with a sniffle of her own. “Sometimes, it’s the only thing you can do.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand back before letting his head fall to her shoulder, both of them doing the only thing they could think to do. Quietly. In the dark. Together.


End file.
